Like a Flower in the Rain
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: Sequel to "Forever in My Heart." The Inu gang was the best group in Japan. What happens when they get kidnapped, who's there to save them! Will their amazing powers and awesome skills continue on for the next generation? R&R PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Back by popular demand! The sequel to "Forever in My Heart"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol, I hope you guys like this story as much as the first one! I was thinking of starting an entire series, what do you think? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!! Lol

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha and all that stuff.

Reunion

"Kaede!" Inuyasha called up the stairs to his fifteen year old daughter. "You better get down here! NOW!"

With a growl, he turned away from the stairway and back into the kitchen, where his wife Kagome was trying to braid her hair, and make pancakes at the same time. She let out a scream as a pancake flew over the stove and onto her apron.

"Need some help?" Inuyasha asked playfully, fixing the tie around his neck and walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, but used his hands to flip over a pancake while she braided her hair.

She sighed, "Is Kaede coming?"

"I just called for her," Inuyasha replied, throwing a cake onto a plate.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I heard you. But is she coming?"

"I'm here!" Their daughter Kaede exclaimed as she threw her backpack onto an empty chair, stealing the plate of pancakes on the counter by her parents. Inuyasha let go of Kagome, and she finished braiding her hair, wrapping it with a hair tie. She turned around to gaze at her daughter. Kaede was dressed in a pair of jeans, and an old shirt with paint stains on it. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and her little ears, from her father, stuck out over her bangs.

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes again, and taking the seat across from her daughter. "How many times do we have to tell you to wear your necklace?"

Kaede looked back, "If you say it once more, I think I'm going to snap."

Kagome grabbed the necklace on the chair under the heavy backpack, and put it around her daughter's neck. Kaede's ears turned into human ears, and her claws shrunk back into her hands, which now looked like normal human hands. Kaede growled, and shoved some pancake in her mouth.

"Remember, we're going to the feudal era today," Inuyasha said, snatching a pancake from her plate. "So you have to be home soon."

"Yes sir," Kaede said, gulping down the last of her milk and wiping the milk mustache away with her sleeve, getting a nasty look from her mother. "Aren't you going to be late?"

Kagome glanced at her watch, jumping up and letting out a scream. "I'm late! Oh my gosh! Come on Inuyasha! Let's go!" She grabbed her purse, and the other hair tie, and they left the room. "Bye honey!" They called back as Kaede watched them leave.

--

Sango and Miroku walked along the quiet pathway back to their small hut. The trees began to bloom with blossoms, and flowers burst out of the ground. The clean smell of the air filled their lungs as the gentle grass and dirt under their feet soothed them. Their children were all grown up, living with their own families in their own homes.

Atio was twenty-five years old, married to a beautiful woman, and a father of two children. He had become a monk after his sixteenth birthday, but stopped his training after meeting his wife, Maki. Kei was nine years old, and their oldest, and only son. Their daughter, Rei, was only seven.

Fumo was twenty-four years old, and a widow. He had married a fellow demon slayer like himself, but he lost her in a tragic fight against a giant bear demon. He had a small daughter, named Nenene, who had just turned four. Little Kagome, however, was not so fortunate. After ten years, she became ill, and died during the winter. The family was heart broken, but her spirit remained in their hearts.

"Have you spoken with Inuyasha recently?" Sango asked Miroku, looking up at him.

He nodded, "Yes. He plans on coming down today for a visit with the family. He told me to gather everyone. He sounded like he has something to say."

"What could it be?" Sango wondered out loud, and gazed at the blossoms over her head as she walked by.

"I suppose we'll find out later today, won't we?" Miroku added. "Come, let's gather the kids."

--

"Mom!" Kaede shouted from the well house, a backpack filled with gifts and toys thrown over her shoulder. "Dad! Let's go! We're going to be late!"

Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the house, wearing shorts and tee shirts. They were carrying a basket, filled with some food Kagome had her friend make while they were out.

Kaede sniffed the aroma of smells, and rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go." She shifted the backpack onto her shoulder again, and waited at the bottom of the steps, standing right in front of the well connecting the two different time periods. Inuyasha and Kagome joined her side, all of them grabbing onto each other's hand, and jumping into the well.

"Kagome!" Came a voice from above them. They looked up, seeing Sango and Miroku looking down into the well. "Inuyasha! Kaede!"

Kagome waved, and Kaede just jumped out, using hardly any strength. Sango greeted her with a huge hug, and playing with her dog-ears. Kaede smiled, dropping the backpack onto the ground.

"It's so good to see you again!" Sango exclaimed, giving her another hug. "Look how much you've grown!"

Kaede laughed, "Yeah, that's what I do. I grow."

Sango and Miroku shared a small laugh. Kagome rushed up, after Inuyasha carried her over the well, and wrapped her arms around Sango. "Sango! It's so great to see you again!"

Sango laughed, "You, too, Kagome!"

Inuyasha and Miroku gave each other a welcome pat on the back. Inuyasha hugged Sango after Kagome had let her go, and Miroku hugged Kagome. They began to converse, talking quickly, without interruption. Kaede stood there, trying to listen in, but not hearing a word.

"Uh, guys?' She said, trying to get their attention. "Can we get going?"

They all looked at her. "Oh! Yes, let's go!" Kagome said, and they began to walk back to the village.

"So, Inuyasha?" Miroku said as they walked. "What was it that you wanted to share with us?"

"Well, you're just going to have to wait until dinner," Inuyasha replied.

"So how is your band going, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"It's okay," Kagome said. "But I'm afraid sales have been going down for a while now. With that new band out, it's hard for us to get a decent crowd."

"And how have you been doing, Kaede?" Miroku asked, looking back at her as she trailed behind them slowly.

"I've been the same," she said.

The village was before them, the small huts lining up along the pathway. At the end was a giant home, smoke rising from behind it. Three little kids ran around the house, laughing and screaming as they chased one another. There were three adults standing under the shade of a tree, talking and laughing together. Kaede's steps grew smaller and smaller as she made her way, and her eyes drifted down to the ground. They spotted the five people walking up to them, calling the children over to say hello.

"Grandma!" the three children exclaimed, running up and tumbling around Sango's feet. "Grandpa!" They exclaimed as they grabbed onto Miroku's leg.

The youngest, Nenene, gasped as she saw Kaede carrying up behind her parents. With a squeal of delight, she rushed over and wrapped her tiny arms around Kaede's leg. "Kaede!"

Kaede laughed, kneeling down to hug the little girl. "Nenene! Oh my! You're getting bigger!"

She laughed, "I have grown!"

"That you have," Kaede said, picking the little girl up and cradling her in her arms. Kei and Rei rushed over and each grabbed one of Kaede's legs. "Kaede! Welcome!"

She laughed again, hold Nenene with one arm and using the other to pat Kei's head and then Rei's head. "Thank you! My, you two are getting bigger, too!"

The adults greeted each other with hugs and pats on the back. Atio and Maki walked over to Kaede, taking their children off of her legs after saying hello. Fumo slowly made his way forward, and Kaede felt her face heat up like fire.

His smile was warm, and made her blush more. With a reach of his hand, he placed it on her shoulder in a greeting. "Hello Kaede," he said, his voice deep.

She nodded her hello, trying to form a smile. He laughed as Nenene pulled on her hair. "Come here, Nenene." He said, pulling his daughter away from Kaede's arms. "Let's leave her alone for a while."

The little girl pouted, and Kaede smiled. "Oh! I have gifts for the children!"

At the sound of the word, all three children came rushing up to her as she knelt down and reached into her bag. She pulled out a pink and purple kimono for Rei, holding it up for her to see. Rei gasped as she saw it, seeing the silver stitching and hugged it tightly.

"I'm going to wear it now!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Kaede's neck. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" Kaede replied, and reached into her bag to pull out a giant red ball for Kei. "Here you go, Kei."

"It's awesome!" he exclaimed, taking the ball in his hand, already throwing it around.

"And now for my favorite, Nenene," Kaede said, and Nenene blushed. She pulled out a sky blue kimono, with gold stitching and white flowers across the back and around the hem. Nenene squealed with delight once again, and began to jump up and down.

"Daddy! Can I wear it now?" She cried, looking up at Fumo.

He smiled, "Sure, dear. Go ahead with Rei and have her help you put it on."

Nenene gave Kaede a hug, "thanks, Kaede! This is the best gift ever!"

"You're welcome," replied Kaede, who was now standing up, throwing the backpack over her shoulder again. "Now, go with Rei to put it on."

Nenene nodded and dashed off, skipping along the way.

"You didn't have to get them gifts," Fumo commented.

Kaede's eyes flew down to the ground, avoiding his. "Yeah, well, I haven't seen them in a while, and I felt this would make it up to them."

"Come along! Let's eat!" Inuyasha said.


	2. Dinner Announcements

AN: Hello! Okay, I don't have much to say, so, let me get to the reply and then onto the story!

Reply!

Sango-ish: LOL! I pretty much do live in a box with a bed and a computer. Lol, nah, I don't. I just get bored, and writing is what I do. If I don't update, you'll know something's wrong, cuz I gotta write everyday! Lol, anyways, I'm glad you also liked that the kids' names weren't repeats, cuz I don't like that either. But, Kaede was of course named after her, but that was stated in "Forever in My Heart" lol so I don't need to bring that up again. Yeah, I figured that sentence was weird, I was going to put: Kaede sniffed the aroma of different smells coming from the basket, but for some odd reason I didn't put it!! I was going to, I had it in my head, but it just didn't come out. Well, I hope you like the rest of it!! Love ya too, also in a nonscary sorta way LOL!! Thanks for reading! Please continue to!

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, sadly. But, I own the new Kaede, Fumo, Atio, Maki, Nenene, Rei and Kei. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Lol ok, onto the story!

Dinner Announcements

"So, Inuyasha," Miroku started, as he set down his glass of tea. "What was it that you wished to share with us all?"

Kagome flashed a smile at Inuyasha, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Kaede looked up at her parents. She didn't even know what they were going to say tonight.

"Well," Inuyasha started quietly. "We weren't entirely sure until last night. But..."

"We're going to have another baby!" Kagome screamed, her face brightening up with a smile.

Sango and Maki screamed, clapping their hands. Kaede just smiled, and the men congratulated Inuyasha. Conversations started between everyone, and it grew difficult to listen to just one. Kaede didn't speak, so she just continued poked at her food in front of her.

"Kaede?" Nenene asked, looking up at her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Nenene," Kaede replied, showing a smile on her face.

"Then why do you look sad?"

Kaede sighed, scooping Nenene into her arms and placing her on her lap. "I'm just thinking about how it would be to have a little brother or a sister in my life. I guess I'm not too thrilled with the idea because my parents are always busy, and I might be the one to take care of him."

"But, wouldn't you like to take care of a baby?"

"I guess I would..." Kaede said. "Because then I get to raise my little sister to be just like you." She tickled her, and Nenene giggled. "Okay, now go play with Kei and Rei."

Nenene nodded, giving Kaede a small hug before she left. Kaede watched her go, still hearing a few conversations rolling around her. She chose to ignore them, and she sighed, looking down at her food again.

"Does it look that tasty?"

She looked up to see Fumo standing next to her, a warm smile on his face. She smiled back, and tried to hide her red cheeks. "Nah, but if I look at it long enough, it just might."

He laughed, "Yeah, it might. So, are you excited about having a sibling?"

Kaede shrugged, "I guess I've thought about having a younger sibling off and on. But I never knew I would actually get one."

He smiled, "Yeah, little siblings can be a pain sometimes." He looked down at the table, and his eyes looked glazed, as if he was lost in a memory. "They can yell, scream, kick, and fight all they want with you. But at the end of the day, and they say goodnight, you just know they still love you, even though they torment you so much."

"That's right," Kaede whispered. "You had a little sister. What was she like?"

His smile grew. "That's right, you don't remember her. Well, you were only five when she died. She was so pure when she was older. But, when she was younger, she was the toughest of the three of us. She would take me down first, because I was tougher than Atio, and all she had to do was look at him, and he'd run away." He laughed at the memories flooding back to him. "She was a great friend, and an amazing little sister."

Kaede twisted her lips, looking down at her lap. "Maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all. I guess I can always have another part of my life used to care for a little sibling."

He smiled, and patted her shoulder. "You'd make an awesome big sister. Nenene already thinks of you as one to her."

Kaede smiled, looking up into his sea green eyes. He was looking back at her, his hand still on her shoulder. Kaede's heart began to pound in her ears, and she tried to keep in control of her breathing.

"Daddy!" Nenene said, her eyes filling with tears. "Look at what Kei did!" She lifted her kimono to show a giant splash of mud.

Fumo reached down to wipe the mud away with his fingers. It didn't come off. He made a face, "I'm sorry, Sweetie. You're going to have to wear your old clothes until I was this one."

Nenene nodded, and turned her red eyes to Kaede. "I'm sorry for getting the dress dirty, Kaede."

Kaede smiled, "Don't worry. It's all right. Go on and change back, okay?"

She nodded, turning around slowly and walking away.

"Kaede," Kagome called from the doorway of the hut. "Let's get our things together. We're staying the night."

--

Kaede had asked to sleep outside. After arguing with her mother for a few minutes, she got the "okay" after Fumo said he would stay outside with her. Kaede tried to tell him he need not stay outside with her, but he simply said, "It would make your mother feel better, and myself feel better. We don't want you to get hurt while you are out here on your own."

Atio and Maki soon followed them, wanting to sleep under the stars for a change. The four made their beds under a tree, just a few feet away from the hut everyone else was sleeping in. With their backs against the soft blankets, and pillows under their heads, they gazed up at the stars, just enjoying the fresh air.

"Man, I love this time era," Kaede commented. "The air is clean, there's no smog or smoke in the air around you, and you can just walk anywhere and see flowers and trees."

"They don't have that in your time?" Maki asked.

"Well, in some places, yes," Kaede replied. "But most of the city, or village, is made out of buildings, and factories that pollute the air."

"That's awful!" Maki exclaimed. "How can they do that?"

"Well, over the years, technology grows, and the clean air shrinks, I guess."

"Good thing I'll be dead before that happens!" Maki said, turning her eyes back to the sky.

Kaede gave a small smile, and gave a quick glance at the hut. It was quiet as her parents, the children, Sango and Miroku lay in there silently asleep. The light of the mood glistened on the doorway, and she could just make out the small form of Nenene, sleeping close to the entry with her face towards her.

A cold rush of the wind flew across the four under the tree. Kaede watched some bits of leaves fall from the tree, and fly over to the doorway. With a howl of wolves from behind her, Kaede watched as the small girl Nenene disappeared. Kaede shot up, the blanket covering her falling onto the ground around her feet. The others looked at her, their brows furrowed.

"Nenene!" Kaede screamed, rushing over to the hut. At the sound of his daughter's name, Fumo jumped up himself and followed her to the hut.

Kaede rushed inside the hut, her heart racing. She could feel her insides twist with fear as she gazed inside. Fumo stood by her side, his expression matching hers.

No one was in the hut.


	3. Tension on High

AN: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I just haven't been able to focus on anything. So, I'm updating. I can guarantee that it'll be good, but I can sure hope you still like it!! Oh, and I am a member of this website for writers. It's a lot of fun, really cool, it has tons of anime stuff, plus the people there are really nice, and you make really awesome friends! If you are interested, please let me know in your review, and I will post the link in the next chapter for you! It's really a lot of fun. Wells, enjoy! I'll do the replies at the end of the chapter.

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha… but the characters you don't recognize are all mine! ::sticks tongue out:: just kidding!

Tension on High

Maki screamed, rushing into the hut. "Rei! Kei!" She pulled and threw the blankets in the air, grabbing for anything she could look under. With tear stained eyes, she looked back up at the others standing in the doorway. "They're…gone…"

Fumo cursed, his eyes falling onto the kimono Kaede had given to Nenene. Atio walked into the hut, pulling his wife into an embrace to keep her shaking form from falling on the ground. Kaede watched them cry, scream, and curse, feeling like doing the same herself. But she did not let a single tear fall down her face, not a single scream escapes her lungs, and not a single curse jump out of her mouth. She stood there watching them, her claws sinking into the wooded frame of the doorway.

Fumo looked up at her, seeing her eyes scanning the room, her claws digging into the wood, and her legs tremble. Walking over to her, he reached over to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but once his finger touched her, she snapped, her hand slapping him.

He took a step back, and she blushed. "I'm so sorry!" She said quickly, looking down at his bleeding hand. She saw the cuts on his hand caused from her own claws. "I didn't mean to do that, I swear!" She said.

She reached over to try to stop the bleeding, but he pulled it away softly. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her, his eyes soft. "I know you didn't mean to. I'm all right. Promise."

She nodded, still feeling guilty, and turned to see Maki and Atio walking towards them. "Any sign of them?"

Tears filled in Maki's eyes, and Atio wrapped an arm around his wife. "There was no trace of them anywhere. They couldn't have left the hut, because we would have seen them leave."

"So, what happened to them?" Fumo asked.

Atio only shrugged. "I don't know. But I recommend we start searching for them."

Maki placed her hand on Atio's chest, turning her tear stained, blue eyes up to meet his. "I want Kei and Rei, Atio. I want them back with me. I want them in my arms."

Atio kissed her forehead, "I'll bring them back to you. I promise."

Kaede glanced around the empty hut, where her parents were sleeping in not moments ago. She could see the shapes still placed in the blankets on the floor of her parents' bodies. She could see her mother's belongings placed neatly in the corner, looking like decorations. Kaede could not hold back the emotions inside her. She felt as though she was choking, that her lungs were tightening, and her head was pounding. Her parents were gone, and she had no clue to where they went.

Kaede looked up at Fumo, seeing the same expression on his face. She could only imagine the pain he was feeling at that moment. He had already lost his wife, and he may have lost the one thing he had left in the world. There was no other pain stronger than what he was feeling.

"Do you fear for Nenene?" Kaede asked.

Without hesitation, Fumo replied, "no. I don't."

"Why not?"

He glanced down, giving her a warm smile. "Because she is with your parents and mine. If our families could fight off the great Naraku, then they will be able to protect the children."

Kaede could only muster a small smile, tears finally forming in her eyes. "Then there is only one thing left for us to do."

"What is that?" Fumo asked.

"We have to go search for them." Kaede replied, turning to look at Atio and Maki, still holding onto each other. "Our parents will be able to hold out for a long time, and take care of the children. All we have to do is find them. Are you in?"

Atio took no time to hesitate, "Yes. I'm in."

After hearing her husband, Maki swallowed deeply. "I'm in, too."

They all looked at Fumo, who was looking down at his daughter kimono. With a smile, he, too, nodded. "I'm in. Let's rescue our parents, and our children."

"So what do we do first?" Maki asked.

"I'll go back to my time, get some supplies and bring back the Tetsusaiga." Kaede said. "Never know when it might come in handy."

"We'll get ready over here," Atio said.

Kaede nodded, "Alright… but I'm not too sure I can cary all the items back by myself."

"You can take a little at a time," Fumo said. "You can drop some off, I'll bring them here, and we can continue that way and we'll see what we need to bring."

"And if we have extras we can always leave them here safely," Maki suggested.

"Then it's settled." Kaede said with a clap of her hands. "Let's go play hero."

--

AN: I know, I know, it's short. But I really didn't have an idea of what I was writing, and I had to play it by ear and see where it went. Anyways, yet again if you are interested in that site I was telling you about, please let me know.

And, just before I get to the replies, I have one more thing to add. Well, maybe more than one. I am going to be entering a giant contest for writers. And if I win I get $2,500 cash and a trip to New York where I'll meet editors, publishers and agents for three days! It's really important to me, and I'm going to be working really, really hard on my entry. So, it I don't update for a while, you'll know why. No worries, it's not due until June, so I'll pop in every now and then to update.

Replies!

WhiteFlower200: Thankie! Sorry this chapter is so short, though. I hope you still enjoyed it! Please continue to read!

Is that all? Oh wells, at least I got one! One is enough to keep this story going! Thanks a bundle my reviewer!

Mandi


	4. Feeling Concern

AN: hey guys, I'm finally updating! I know, it took me forever, but I couldn't figure out what to write!! Sorry! Okay, okay, here are the replies, and then the story!

Replies!

WhiteFlower200: Thank you for reviewing! Okay, I don't think the link will show up, so, here's how to get to the site! Go to Google, and type in Scribbles n Such, and then it should appear. It's pink, so that should help ya out. If you like it, and you register, go to the Front Door place at the bottom, and make a new thread. Say you're name, and say that Mandi invited you, okay? Then I get some points!! Lol, thanks! I know you're going to like it! And, watch, the first two days, you're going to get tons of posts!! Everyone is nice, so it's all good. Hope to see you there!

Strawberrylover: My twin!! Aw, thanks! I hope I win, that'd be cool. You should come to the mainland!! That'd be awesome!! I hope you continue to read this!

StunGun Millie: Thanks! I hope you continue to like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize.

Feeling Concern

"Are we all ready?" Atio asked, joining everyone outside of their hut, Maki and Kaede counting all their supplies, and Fumo sharpening their weapons.

"Looks like it," Kaede said, just finishing counting the medical equipment.

"How much should we bring at a time?" Maki asked.

"As much as we can carry," Fumo said, placing down his sword and standing up, stretching his back out. "But not too much where we're taking breaks every hour because it's too heavy."

"So enough for a bagful," Kaede said, nodding her agreement. "Then let's pack up, and we can head out in the morning."

The sun was beginning to set, and Fumo gathered some weapons together in a pile, his back sore from sitting down all day. Kaede brought as much as she could back from her time, and it took quite a few trips to bring them over to the hut. It had been a busy day, but no one complained. They were willing to do this work to save their families.

Fumo glanced up, spotting Kaede shoving some med-packs into her mother's old yellow backpack. He saw the determined look in her eyes as they shown through her tired face, her dark hair falling down around her cheeks. Feeling a weird sense he had never felt before, he shook his mind, returning his mind back to the matter at hand. Now was not the time to stare at the only girl who could cause his stomach to turn.

"Okay, is that everything?" Kaede asked, looking around, seeing bags stuffed full with equipment.

"I guess so," Atio said.

"Good, let's go to bed," Maki said, already lying down on her blanket. Atio smiled and joined her.

Fumo smiled at his brother and sister-in-law as the snuggled close together under their blanket, Atio holding onto her tightly as she whimpered for her children. With a sigh, he turned around and walked towards the old tree. The tree made him feel safe, and warm. When he was little, that was where he used to go when something was bothering him, or when he just wanted to think. Even as a young man, he continues to sit by that old tree, holding Nenene in his lap, telling her stories about his adventures, and even his parents' adventures.

He sat down on the damp grass, resting his wrists on his knees as he looked up through the leaves and into the clear, dark blue sky. Just thinking about Nenene was enough to break his heart, knowing that she could be far away from him. He did not fear for her safety, for he knew in his heart that she would be safe. However, he feared for his heart.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Came a voice behind him.

He looked up, seeing Kaede leaning over him. "Oh, no. I can't sleep."

She sat next to him, "You're thinking about Nenene, aren't you?"

He smiled, "I can't say that I'm not."

She turned to face him. "Tell me, what's bothering you."

He sighed, his smile still on his face. "After loosing my wife, Nenene became everything to me. I thought just loosing my wife was hard enough, but now, without Nenene, I really feel alone in the world."

"But you're not alone in the world. Maki, Atio, and I are here with you. We will find Nenene. I will bring her back to you."

He turned to face her, seeing the sincere look in her eyes, "I know you will."

Kaede smiled, her smile bringing warmth to his heart. She patted his shoulder as she stood up. "You'd better get some sleep. We've got a big trip in the morning."

He nodded, "You should rest, too. And don't worry, stress ages," he smiled.

She laughed, "Well, I don't want to grow up too fast, then. See you in the morning."

"'Night."

--

Fumo groaned loudly as the sun hit his face. He reached over to cover his eyes as they adjusted to the bright light, his forehead clammy from a restless night's sleep. Even though he didn't work hard the other day, he felt as though he had been working for weeks, and his body was now screaming at him in revenge.

Shaking all thoughts of pain out of his mind, he tried to sit up, glancing around him as he spotted Kaede already double-checking a bag, and throwing it onto her back. Her black hair was slicked back, dripping wet. She must have taken a wash in the lake already, he thought. He could hardly see her silver streaks in her wet hair, but knew that wouldn't last long. As soon as the sun dried it, it would flow down, shining like diamonds.

He shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts invading his mind. With another groan escaping, he stood; his hand making it's way to his aching back. "Do you need help?" He called over to her, catching her eyes as she looked up at him.

"It's about time you wake up," she said, a smile creeping on her lips. "Yeah, can you help me get these organized?"

He walked over, grabbing one of the sacks, checking to make sure everything was in it's right place, tight and secure. "Everything's fine. I thought you had all this organized last night already, though?"

She made a face, "I thought I did, too. But, when I was finally awake and aware of my senses, it didn't look right at all."

Fumo laughed, "That's alright. So when did you want to head out?"

"As soon as everyone is ready," she answered without hesitation, throwing a glance at the still sleeping forms of Maki and Atio. "We need to get some miles gone before sunset."

Fumo watched her, her eyes explaining everything. She was concerned for her family, and she was determined to get them back safely. He felt the same way, in a sense. Concern for his parents and his daughter were his prime feelings, and not knowing where they were made it even harder for him to bear. Just from her eyes, he could tell Kaede felt the same way as he.

"Then we better wake them up," he said. "They can sleep in pretty late."


	5. Family's New Enemy

AN: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update! My computer is broken, so I haven't been able to get on anything besides AIM and YIM (aol instant messenger and yahoo instant messenger), and my email on my dad's laptop. But, now, my time on the computer is only two hours each day! My parents are trying to get me and my brothers off of the computer more. Okay, enough with me rambling on, I bet you want the story! Oh, one more thing. I wont be able to reply to the reviews like i used to. part of the whole computer problem. so, in general, i want to thank all of you who reviewed! i love you all and i hope you continue reading!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize from the TV Show! (But I sure wish I did)

Family's New Enemy

The sun was beaming down on their backs, as the small group continued to walk across the field. Kaede forced herself to move on without complaining about lack of water. Knowing that her friends went through this heat almost every day made her feel pathetic for being at home in the modern times with an air conditioned home. Running her fingers through her dry hair, she forced her thoughts away and tried to concentrate on the tasks at hand.

They were traveling light, with a few weapons and four bags of supplies. They had set out seven hours earlier that day, taking a few rests whenever they came across a clear creek or shady trees. None of them spoke, except for a few words every now and then, but nothing much. Kaede kept her thoughts to herself, but, with each step, she felt the area around her was familiar.

Fumo glanced up at the orange sky, the sun setting behind the hills. "It's getting dark. We should find a place to make camp."

They continued on until they came to a small clearing. Trees and bushes surrounded it, giving them enough shelter and firewood for the night.

As if noticing her awkward silence, Fumo glanced up from his pile of broken logs and twigs, and stared at Kaede. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, her eyes searching around her. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… this place seems so familiar to me."

"That's because we are heading west," Atio said, coming out from behind a bush with an armful of berries and trout they had gathered earlier. "Your uncle, Sesshomaru, doesn't he live in the west?"

"Oh! Yes, he does," Kaede said, the nagging in the back of her head ceasing. "We must be getting close to his village. He lives at the bottom of that mountain," she pointed the small mountain a few miles ahead of them.

"Would he know what happened to our families?" Maki suggested, lying down some more twigs and logs next to Fumo's leg as he started a fire.

"He might," Fumo said, gently blowing on the small spark. With each small breath, the fire grew, and he continued until it exploded into a giant flame, turning each log placed on it into ash. "We could stop by and ask him on our way through the pass."

Kaede nodded, feeling uncertain with the idea. Her father and uncle haven't seen eye-to-eye much. The chance that her uncle would know, let alone care, of her father's absence was next to nothing. She placed down her blanket, and laid down, her eyes looking up at the admirable stars. She never dreamed she would travel across Japan like her mother and father had. Battling demons, helping villages, meeting new people along the way. It seemed too much of a fairy tale to her. One she wished she could wake up from, find herself in her bed, and have normal human ears instead of the dog ones passed down from her father.

Sighing deeply, she placed her hands behind her head, her thumb and forefinger playing loosely with her fluffy ear. With a roll of her eyes at her own stupidity, she turned over, and rested her elbow on the blanket to steady herself as she lay on her side. "Hey, Atio," she called, trying to break some tension amongst the group. "Didn't I hear that you had an apprentice?"

"Oh, yes, I did," Atio said. "Her name was Suki."

"Can you tell me a bit more about her?"

He let out a soft sigh, resting his back against the trunk of a tree. "She was very young when she came to me with the request of training her. Very persistent, too," he chuckled at the memory. "But she was very focused on what she was learning each day."

"She was not much older than Kei, wasn't she?" Fumo asked, leaning against a tree trunk himself, resting his hands on his lap.

"Three years older, yes," Atio said with a small nod. "But she behaved as though she were our age."

"What became of her?" Kaede asked, resting her head on her forearm.

"I took her out one day, to a small village with a demon haunting their lord. I was called out to exercise the demon, and Suki demanded that she would go along, said it would be a great experience for her to learn and grow from." His eyes softened, and Maki moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around his neck for comfort. "So, without another thought, she came along. Little did I know that the demon haunting them was controlling the lord himself.

"The lord, who at the time I didn't know was the demon, led us into the back room, where the demon was supposed to be staying. As soon as the door slid shut, the demon burst out, the dead lord's corpse fell on the floor, and Suki screamed. The demon had slashed right through her. I had quickly slain the demon before he could reach me, but it was too late for Suki."

"That's so terrible," Kaede whispered, feeling her friend's sorrow. "The poor girl."

Atio could only nod. No one else spoke; the air had grown stiff, and quiet. The stillness was so thick, Kaede felt uncomfortable. With a sigh, she rolled over on her back. "I sure hope everyone's okay," she nearly whispered.

Fumo let out a deep breath, "I'm sure they are. Our parents are strong, I'm sure they are taking good care of the younglings."

"Would Lord Sesshomaru greet us?" Maki asked, the uncertainty in her voice was obvious.

"Don't worry about my uncle," Kaede answered. "I'll take care of everything."

XOXOX 

Sesshomaru's home was bigger than she remembered it, and Kaede had to lead her shocked and awed friends through the entryway and into the front gates. There were more guards than the last time she came, and she had to explain who she was more than once to a handful of guards at a time.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru's niece," Kaede said for the tenth time, frustration outlining her voice. "These are my friends, and we are here simply to visit."

The guard frowned, apparently not believing her. He stood up straighter, trying to seem tough and strong. "I'm sorry, but Lord Sesshomaru is not allowing guest's at this time."

"Kaede?" Came a shrilled voice from behind the guard.

Kaede grinned, seeing her Aunt Rin rushing towards her, waving her hand in the air. "Oh, my gosh! It is you!"

The guard turned, bowing his head slightly in Rin's presence. "Mistress Rin, do you know these people?"

"Of course I do!" Rin shouted, wrapping her arms around Kaede in an embrace. "This is my niece, Kaede! And I assume these are friends of hers, too."

"Yeah, this is Maki, Atio and Fumo," Kaede said, turning around. "Guys, this is my Aunt Rin."

"It's nice to meet you," Fumo said, Atio and Maki nodding in agreement.

"Please, come! Come!" Rin said, grabbing Kaede's hand and leading her through the gates. "It has been so long since I've seen you! Tell me, how's the family doing?"

"Uh," Kaede frowned, stopping slightly as she looked back at the others. "That's what we're here for, actually. Aunt Rin, could we speak with you and Uncle Sesshomaru in private?"

Rin looked at her, searching her face. At the sign of Kaede's calmness, her excitement vanished and she led them into the mansion. "I take it things aren't going well?" Rin asked.

Kaede sighed, "No, not exactly. That's why we're here now. But, I would really like to talk about it in private."

"I understand," Rin said, sliding a door open and waving her hand for them to enter in. "Please, sit down and I'll get your uncle. Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you," Fumo said as they took their seats on the futons. Atio and Maki sat close together, still surveying the mansion around them. Fumo sat closer to Kaede, his eyes searching around him as well.

"Will you guys relax?" Kaede laughed. "My uncle won't harm you if you're a friend of mine."

"He likes you that much?" Atio asked.

"Yes, actually. I'm the only one in my family that he actually likes, at times."

Fumo laughed lightly, "Well, let us hope that he cares a small bit about your father and mother enough to help us."

The door slid open, and Rin walked in followed by her husband Sesshomaru. He stood tall, his expression the same as always – emotionless. Kaede stood, walked up to embrace her uncle slowly. "Hello Uncle," she said.

He patted her head softly, "Hello Kaede. Rin tells me you wish to talk to us about something?"

Sighing, Kaede nodded, "Yes, shall we sit down?"

They each took a seat, Sesshomaru and Rin across from the four. It was quiet for a second, but Kaede broke the silence slowly. "My parents, as well as my friends' parents, have vanished."

"Along with my daughter and niece and nephew," Fumo said.

Rin gasped, "Oh, those poor dears! How old are they?"

"Nenene is four," Fumo said, his voice quieting at the loss of his daughter. "And my nephew, Kei, is nine, and his sister Rei is seven."

Rin swallowed, turning to Atio and Maki. "Are those yours?"

Maki nodded slowly, tears forming in her eyes once more. "Yes, they are."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Rin said, tears of her own forming in her eyes. She looked up at Sesshomaru, "Honey, we have to tell them about Sakura."

He nodded, "Yes, I agree."

"Sakura?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, she is a powerful young woman, skilled with the powers of wind and time," Sesshomaru said. "She has never been noticed before, she was always in hiding. But, with the death of her lover fifteen years ago, she decided to take her revenge now."

"Who was her lover?"

"Takudo, the reincarnation of Naraku. The same man your parents killed fifteen years ago."

Fumo and Atio gasped, glancing at each other. "Takudo?"

"Yes, it seems that after his death she used her powers to keep an eye on my brother in the new time he lives in, planning her next move."

Kaede cursed, "So she's been watching us for the past fifteen years just waiting to strike?"

"It seems that way," Sesshomaru said slowly.

"Do you know where Sakura is hiding?" Atio asked.

Rin glanced at her husband and then back at the others. "We don't know. I wish could be of more help, but that's all we know."

Kaede nodded, "Well, thank you for your help."

"Do you have a place for the night?" Rin asked, changing the subject to something easier.

"Um, actually, no," Kaede answered, making a face.

"Well, I'll go get some room prepared for you to sleep in tonight." She stood up, bowing slightly before leaving, dragging Sesshomaru along behind her.

XOXOX 

_"Mom! Dad!" Kaede screamed, running forward. The air was thick with smoke, and she fought back coughs, afraid to slow her pace. She couldn't slow down. Not now. Not yet._

_Her parents were standing in front of her, yet she couldn't reach them. Their bodies were lying on the floor, stiff as a board. Tears welled in her eyes as a horrible thought came to her mind. She refused to believe that they were dead. Her parents weren't ones to give up so easily. They would fight until the end, never accepting death._

_"Wake up!" She shouted, tears streaming from her eyes._

_An arm reached out from behind her, wrapping around her waist and pulling her away. She stopped running, turning around to look at the man that was pulling at her. It was Fumo, his eyes glistening like evening stars. _

"_Kaede, darling," He said, his voice a whisper in her ears. Just hearing him speak caused her heart to flutter, but she refused to be taunted. "Why are you running?"_

_She pushed against him, trying to fight out of his grip. "Let go of me, Fumo! I have to save my parents!"_

"_Are they more important than our love?"_

_**Love? **What was he talking about? She frowned, looking up at him in disbelief. "Love? Our love?"_

_He smiled, lowering his face towards hers. "Of course our love. Who else's?"_

_She blinked, too stunned to move away from his lips. He kissed her, fighting against her teeth to allow his tongue to go through. After snapping back to reality, Kaede closed her lips tightly, not allowing him to continue his passion. She punched and kicked him to get off of her, allowing her claws to scratch his arms._

_He finally let go of her, his eyes staring at her. "What's wrong, Kaede?"_

"_This! This isn't real! I'm dreaming!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want this to happen! I'm only fifteen!"_

"_So? Your mother was only fourteen when she fell in love with your father."_

"_I'm not my mother! You're not my father! There's a **big **difference, Fumo!"_

"_Like what?"_

"_You…" she hesitated, fearing what she was about to say. "You don't love me."_

XOXOX 

She woke with tears streaming down her face. Gasping for air, Kaede gently brought her fingers to her lips. They were swollen. "Oh, my gosh," She whispered, looking around her room for any sign of anyone. No one was there.

"It was all a dream," she said, allowing herself to let out a deep breath of relief. "Thank goodness."

A knock on her door scared her, causing her to jump up. "Yes?" She asked, pulling her blanket up against her chest. "Come in."

The door slid open, and Fumo walked in. His eyes caught hers, and he frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," She answered. "Why?"

"I heard you screaming all the way in my room," he said, taking a seat in front of her.

Her eyes grew wide. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No, it just sounded like mutters," he replied, his frown still remaining. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I just had a nightmare," she said, looking down at her lap.

He tilted his head, "About what?"

She hesitated, "Just… scary things."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

She frowned, refusing to look at him. "No. At least, not yet."

"Well, whatever it was that happened, I'm sure it wasn't real," he said, giving her a warm smile.

Kaede looked up at him, returning his smile. Her heart began to flutter in her chest again at just the sight of his smile. But the pain her lips felt still screamed at her. She was confused. Was she allowed to love this man, or hate him? Her dreams told her to hate him, but her heart still told her to love him.

"Are you okay, Kaede?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She smiled, "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

He smiled and patted her shoulder. "Get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," She laughed, watching him walk towards the door.

He slid the door open, and turned back to look at her. He opened his mouth, ready to say something. But, at last minute, he changed his mind and said something else. "Pleasant dreams."

"You too," Kaede whispered, and he walked back to his room, sliding the door shut behind him.


	6. Have Hope

**AN: **Hello people! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I want to say thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate you guys so much, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story!

Have Hope 

The air was crisp and cool, the sun bright brighter than ever. Its rays shining down upon Sesshomaru's castle, giving it a wondrous glow as if it were Heaven itself. The wind was soft and gentle, just a soft breeze running through every crack. Kaede woke, feeling better than she had earlier that night. The nightmares had stopped, yet the first was more than enough to scare her. She had tried to avoid Fumo, but failed miserably.

He was now in the dining hall with Atio and Maki. Breakfast was just being placed out, and Kaede could hear the cries of her cousins as they raced their mother down the hall.

"Wait up!" Tired Rin cried, waving her arms in the air to catch their attention.

The four little ones didn't stop, but continued to run faster. Kaede grinned as she heard their voices growing louder and louder, until she saw their shadows around the corner. Preparing for tackles, Kaede placed her feet firmly on the wooden floor, opening her arms wide.

The little children turned around the corner, the youngest tripping and falling on the floor. The older ones gasped as they saw Kaede, and ran right into her open arms, tackling her to the ground. Laughter filled her ears, and Kaede had to fight to get them off of her.

"Kaede! Kaede!" They chanted, jumping up and down, lifting their hands in the air. "You're here! You're here!"

She laughed, giving them each a peck on the head to calm them down. "Yes, and it's great to see you all again."

The eldest girl, Yuki, grinned. "Kaede, do you have any gifts for us this time?"

"Yeah, gifts! Gifts!" the eldest boy, Kyo, said, waving his little arms in the air.

The other boy, standing next to his older siblings, began to copy his brother. "Yes! Gift for Keitaro!" He pointed at himself, repeating his name over and over – it was one of the only words he knew.

The youngest, crying over her bruised knee, pushed her way through her older siblings and wrapped her arms around Kaede's leg. "Kaede!" She said, looking up at her with tear filled eyes.

"It's okay, Yumi," Kaede whispered, lifting the youngling up in her arms, cradling her softly. "I'm sorry, guys. I don't have gifts this time."

Their big golden eyes looked up at her sadly, and she bit her lip. "I'm sorry, this was an unexpected visit, and I didn't know I was coming."

Rin popped out from behind the corner, laughing lightly at the sight of her children huddled around Kaede. "Okay kids, give Cousin Kaede some room to breathe!"

They each took two giant steps backwards, but Kaede still held onto little Yumi. "How are you doing, Auntie?" Kaede asked, laughing lightly as her aunt tried to regain her breath.

"Oh, I'm more fit than ever!" Rin said, flexing her biceps a little. "See? I get more muscle everyday! I think it comes from chasing after these little demon children of mine."

Yuki grinned, her small nose sniffing the air. "Daddy's coming!" She shouted, and soon her younger siblings chanted along with her. Kaede laughed, letting Yumi jump from her arms and run to the corner to await her father.

Sesshomaru walked around the corner, scooping his youngest daughter up in his arms. "Good morning," he said as the rest of his rambunctious kids grabbed his legs.

"Hello dear," Rin said, giving her husband a hug through the mess.

"Shall we go eat now?" Kaede asked.

XOXOX 

Fumo sat across from his brother, a small bowl of food in front of him. The morning came too soon, and he was afraid he would leave this place of shelter even sooner. It was a wonderful home, and yet he knew he would have to leave its sheltered walls and go in search of his daughter and parents again.

Sakura sounded like a dangerous woman by the way Sesshomaru spoke about her. Yet Fumo couldn't help but wonder if she truly was strong. And, why did she take the children if she only wanted revenge for his parents and Kaede's? There was just something about her that didn't seem to make sense, but he forced himself to throw his thoughts of it away and think of something more important.

Kaede's face floated in his mind, yet he didn't push it away. He heard her screaming last night, and knew instantly that she was having a nightmare. When he went in to talk with her, she hadn't told him what the dream was about. But, what he didn't tell her was that he had a nightmare himself.

XOXOX 

_"Daddy!" He could hear Nenene's screams as clear as day, and yet he couldn't find her. He was running through a maze, being trapped in its corners and dead ends for what seemed like an eternity. Her screams would grow closer at times, and just when he thought he was at her side, the screams vanished, and were continued in another part of the maze._

_Panting, he tried shouting her name. But she didn't hear him. His voice came out as a hoarse whisper. He couldn't give up, he wouldn't give up; he would continue to search for his daughter for the rest of his life if he had to._

_"Fumo!" The new voice rang in his ears, and he stopped, surprised to find out who was calling out his name. "Fumo! Where are you?" _

_He turned around, and slowly walked, his eyes searching around him. He knew who the voice was, and his heart fluttered under his chest. He could feel his legs growing weak with each step he took, knowing he was growing closer to her. _

_And there she stood. Kaede stood in one of the many dead ends of the maze, her hair flying softly behind her. Her eyes were sparkling like evening stars, and she smiled at him as he stood across from her._

_"Kaede?" He asked, too surprised to find her standing there. She was wearing a white silk dress, which captured every curve perfectly. Fighting temptations, he forced himself to stay where he was. He couldn't let himself sink into the pit of lust. Not when his daughter was still lost out there._

_"Fumo, what are you looking for?"_

_"Nenene, she's out there… somewhere."_

_Kaede began to walk towards him, and he kept his feet planted in the ground. "She can wait for a while."_

_"What are you talking about? She could be dying!" Fumo yelled at her, shocked to hear such words coming from her lips._

_Kaede wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him soft kisses on his chin. "She can wait. I want to have you all to myself for a little while."_

_Fumo could only stand there in disbelief; unable to comprehend what was taking place. Kaede wasn't like this, she would never say anything like this, and she would **never **kiss him. "What are you doing?"_

_"Kissing the man I love," she whispered softly, pushing herself closer against his body._

_He felt her body heat like a hot flash in a desert. Lust flew around him, and he fought against it, not allowing himself to give in. "This isn't right," he whispered softly, swallowing._

_"Of course it is, you're not kissing me back," she said, nibbling his ear softly. _

_He shook his head, and finally pushed her back, an action he loved and yet hated to do. The surprised look in her eyes sent a knife through his heart, and he bit his lip. "What's gotten into you, Kaede? Nenene is out there and you don't even care!"_

_"What's more important to you, Fumo?" She asked harshly, her eyes flaring with fire. "Our love or your daughter?"_

_"Love? What love?" He snapped, unable to control what he was saying. "We don't have any love in common, Kaede! I'm too old!"_

_"So? My father was too old for my mother, and look how they ended up."_

_"We're not them! We're different people, Kaede! We have are so much more different than them!"_

_"How is that?"_

_"You don't love me, that's why." The cruel reality of it hit him like a giant blow to the face, and he fell backwards, his back slamming into the wall. His breathing grew more difficult, and he blinked trying to understand what he just said._

_"You're right," she said. "I don't."_

_Hearing her agree felt like he had just died, his body cold and shivering. He didn't want to believe it, yet he knew it was true. She really didn't love him, and there was nothing he could do to change that._

XOXOX 

Fumo glanced down at his bowl, the dream felt as though it only happened a second ago, and it still hurt his heart. He refused to believe what she said, and he kept telling himself that it was only a dream, that it wasn't real. Nenene was still alive out there, and Kaede loved him.

"Fumo?"

He glanced up, seeing Kaede taking a seat next to him. "Are you alright?"

He smiled, his thoughts flying away from him. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You haven't touched your food, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just a little tired, that's all. I couldn't get much sleep," he replied, his eyes drifting back down to his bowl once again.

"Good morning everyone," Rin said, leading her children to take their seats at the table. "How did you all sleep?"

"Very well, thank you," Maki said, smiling as one of the children took her seat right next to her. "Who are these little ones?"

"These are my children," Rin said, a grin on her face. "Yuki, Kyo, Keitaro, and Yumi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Atio grinned.

"Kids, say hi to our guests," Rin said, poking Yuki with her finger.

"Hello everyone," they said in unison.

Fumo grinned, and allowed himself to take a bite of his food once he saw Kaede look in his direction.

"What are your plans for today?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it yet," Kaede said, glancing over at her friends.

"I was thinking of leaving sometime tomorrow," Atio spoke up. "We could use the time to get some rest and some more supplies, if that's alright, of course.'

"Oh, it's perfectly fine," Rin said. "I'll have some servants take care of your supply needs as well as the preparations for your sleeping arrangements. I'm sorry we didn't have the best rooms for you last night, we were under short notice."

"Oh, no, it was perfect," Maki said. "I enjoyed it so much, your home is beautiful."

Rin laughed lightly, "Thank you, but I feel like it is such a mess! I really need to clean it up some more."

Kaede laughed lightly, and Fumo felt his heart melt. Shaking his head to get rid of his lust, he forced himself to think of the food in front of him.

XOXOX 

The sun was setting, a soft breeze flew across him and Fumo tried to keep his attention on the matters at hand. Atio decided to leave early in the morning, which meant they would have to pack before bed and get enough sleep to last them all day. At the moment, Fumo wasn't sure he would sleep at all. The nightmare of the previous night was still playing in his head, and he couldn't get it out.

With a sigh, he fell back on the floor, his eyes cast up at the stars. "It was just a dream, it doesn't mean anything. So why am I so focused on it?"

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and went on to think of something else. He could see Nenene again, and her warm smile as he came near her. But it was only a thought; it wasn't real. A lot of things these days weren't real, no matter how much they appeared to be. Life is cruel.

"Okay, I _know_ something's wrong," Kaede's voice broke his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "You always do."

She laid down next to him, her head just inches away from his. "So what's on your mind?"

He sighed, allowing himself to look up at the stars again. "A lot of things."

"Good or bad?"

"Both."

She was quiet for a second, thinking of something else to say. "I talked with Sesshomaru some more about Sakura."

"What'd he say?"

"She has a really bad temper, and there's no telling what she could be doing to our families right now if something went wrong to upset her so much."

"That sounds great," he said dryly.

"Yeah, but Uncle says he might know where she's hiding. He told me he has been feeling a strong wind in the far north, and that it might be her."

"So is that our next destination?"

"Atio said it was our best bet; we're leaving at dawn."

Fumo nodded, knowing there was nothing more to say. She didn't say anything either. The stillness was nice, yet scary at the same time. It was impossible to tell what she was thinking, and his mind was beginning to wander again.

"I'm scared, Fumo."

He rolled to his side to look at her. "Scared of what?'

"Scared of loosing my parents," she whispered, and he could see the tears far in the corner of her eyes. Yet she didn't allow them to fall, she never did like to cry in front of someone, she always thought of it as a weakness. "Scared of loosing my new sibling, and Nenene. And I'm scared to loose someone else, too."

"Who's that?"

She hesitated, "just… someone very close to me."

He sighed, his hand reaching over to grab hers and he gave it a squeeze. "Don't be scared. I'll be right here with you to help you."

She smiled, turning her head to look at him. "Thanks, I know you will."

He smiled in return, his eyes searching hers. There was fear in her eyes, yet a sense of trust and love. Whoever she was afraid to loose, he could tell she still had hope. Things would work out for her, that much he could tell.

XOXOX 

Kaede squeezed his hand back, reassuring him that his comfort was sinking into her. But she couldn't tell him that she was afraid of loosing him, it might mess with her head even more. Not to mention cause a relationship she wasn't sure she wanted. He was so much older than her, and she _was _only fifteen. How something could work between them, she never could figure it out.

And yet her heart still longed for his love, for his comfort and compassion towards her. There was just something about him that caused her heart to flutter and melt at the same time, and she couldn't turn away no matter how much she wanted to. He squeezed her hand again, holding it tightly in his own. She couldn't help the blush on her cheeks, and she bit back a smile.

"Let's get some sleep," he whispered in her ear. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

She almost wanted to refuse, but reluctantly agreed, nodding her head as she slowly sat up. Ready to stand up, she noticed he was still holding her hand tightly, and she looked down at him. He was still lying on the ground, his eyes trapped in her face. Blushing again, she smiled, trying to act normal. "Are you okay?"

"Wait one more moment," he whispered.

"Why?"

He sat up, his face just inches from hers. His eyes were staring deep into her own, and she blinked, feeling him digging deep in her soul. "I want to catch every curve, and bury it in memory," he said, his eyes dropping slowly to look at her lips.

Kaede's blushing grew, and she stuttered, trying to form words. "B-but why would you do that? I-it's not l-like I-I'm going a-anywhere."

He nodded slowly. "I know that."

"Then w-why?"

"So I can have pleasant dreams tonight."

She gasped lightly, feeling his hand leave hers and slide up her arm to her neck. And the one thing she longed for – yet also dreaded – finally came to reality. He kissed her lips, pulling her closer against his body. Her body felt weak, as though she melted into the perfect curves against his chest. His other arm came from the ground to her back, pushing her against him.

And before she knew what was happening, she was kissing him back, moving her hands through his hair and along his neck. She could feel her body trembling under his arms, and she grew more afraid with each second.

Quickly, Fumo pulled himself away from her. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

She blushed, turning her face away from him. "Oh, um, it-it's okay."

Before she could say another word, he stood up and walked away, her heart dropping as she watched him leave. Slowly, she touched her lips, still feeling moisture. Blushing again, she stood and walked towards her room, shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts plaguing her mind.


End file.
